kirbyvsshyguyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby
Kirby is the main protangonist of the Kirby Vs. Shy Guy comic se ries. His appearance is from Kirby Super Star. Origin Kirby is the main character and titular of the Kirby series, and plays the role as the pink hero of Dream Land. He is best known for his trademark ability to swallow his foes and copy their abilities. Aside from this, Kirby also has a ferocious appetite and loves to eat. The main antagonist of the series is King Dedede, a selfish, greedy king that is the ruler of Dream Land and wields a mallet. Kirby also fights off Nightmares and many other foes that threaten to take over Dream Land. Kirby Vs. Shy Guy In the comics, Kirby in the main character and is friends with Yoshi. They both have adventures with each other and love to eat. Though Kirby lacks basic knowledge, he is still kindhearted and always adventurous. Kirby also likes to build houses, fort, etc. He and Yoshi work together to beat their foes. Like in his own series, Kirby can copy abilites. In the most latest comics, he somehow transformed into a Dark Kirby that only says "Poyo". Relationships Yoshi Yoshi and Kirby are best friends. They both have large appetites and try to go through drastic measures to stay as far away from General Guy as possible. He and Yoshi build their first house on Yoshi's Island and later build a fort, which is dismantled by BG Bandit. General Guy General Guy sent his army to attack Kirby and was foiled by ???. He has a great dislike towards Kirby, as he angered General Guy and he declared war on Kirby. He relyed on his Mechs to defeat Kirby, but he, along with Kirby, Yoshi, and Abby ended up in a stage battle and General Guy lost. General Guy is currently searching for Kirby throughout the islands along with his troops. Abby Abby lives in the Yoshi House, where she protect Kirby and Yoshi's home from intruders. She is very friendly towards Kirby and Yoshi and scares away General Guy's troops. She is currently guarding the Yoshi House and appears in other strips as well. King Longspear (Woohaha!) King Longspear (Woohaha!) found Kirby and Yoshi deep in the jungle and introduced himself. The duo told him about General Guy and the war, and King Longspear's (woohaha!) royal guards showed them a super fast cruiser on the island, and offered them a ride home. It is unknown if Kirby and Yoshi will see him, again. BG Kirby and Yoshi camp outside and some of their belongings mysteriously disappear. They become suspicious and build a fort the next morning. When they leave to get ice cream, BG Bandit steals their new home and throws a party, causing Yoshi's "Fort Senses" to alert him. So, the duo find out it was him and battle him. After defeating him, BG Bandit has to join Kirby and Yoshi on the adventures. BG Bandit doesn't seem to be nice to Kirby and his friend at most times, but has no choice. Copy Abilities Like in the original Kirby series, Kirby can copy his foes abilities. He has used three abilities, so far. Plasma Ability This was the very first copy ability Kirby used in the Kirby Vs. Shy Guy series. He used it in thefirst fight against General Guy. Kirby used the Plasma Needle attack on General Guy's Giant Robot, causing it to blow up and fly on a mountain, where he was attacked by a Chain Chomp. He lost the ability when the Chain Chomp chasing General Guy bumped into him. Fire Ability This was the second copy ability Kirby used. He gained the ability when General Guy attacked the Yoshi House, but it is unknown where he got the ability from. He used it in the second fight against General Guy. While it didn't work on his Mechs, the Fire ability burned General Guy's hat. He also used it when he, Yoshi, and Abby were fighting General Guy's army. He lost the ability when he used his special attack, which he calls his "Inferno Cannon". Yoshi calls it "Overkill" Ice Ability This was the third copy ability Kirby used. He gained the ability from the ice cream he and Yoshi ate at Chill E.'s Ice Cream Parlor at Shiverflare Village. He launched Yoshi (and, somehow, himself) back to their Fort, so they could buy items to help track down the thief. He lost the ability when he got squashed by the "mighty heavy" box. Yoshi then sold it to Duss T. for 1000 coins, and Kirby, wondering what happened to his lost ability, asked about it. Yoshi tells him what happened to it, but instead of being upset about it, Kirby becomes overly excited because he's never had that much money, before. Quotes *"What's that?" (first line) *"I dunno." *"Sure is quiet today." *"My ability!" *"At last! Our new house!" *"Ooh! Ebay!" *"Stupid stairs. Who built them?" *"Fire, baby!" *"Hey! I want fans, too! Throw stuff at me!" Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kirby series